It all started with the wrong key
by pat-pijig
Summary: What would happen when you grab your ex-wife's keys to her hotel room by mistake?
1. Chapter 1

"Reba, have you done packing?" Brock shouted from the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm almost done" Reba shouted back. She just had to decided which bathing suit to take with her. The one piece that made her look like a grandma or the two pieces that may not be too appropriate in front of the ex. "Heck with it, I'm taking two pieces" Reba thought stuffed everything in her overnight bag. "Kyra, are you sure you don't want to go?" Reba worried about leaving a teenager alone in the house.

"Mom, I gave you my words, I'm not going to bring boys here." Reba smiled with a bit of relief, "We'll go to his house instead!" Kyra quipped.

"Kyra!" Reba suddenly realized that she is almost 19 now and she couldn't protect her forever. "Whatever you do, be careful" Reba patted her on the shoulder, Kyra was speechless. She hadn't prepared for that.

"I was just kidding, mom" Kyra gave her mom a smile of confidence, she was happy that her mom finally treated her like an adult. "Don't worry, I promised I won't let you down" Reba looked at her daughter with love and understanding. Kyra is a lot like her.

"Reba, are you ready?" Brock was waiting for her to come down for so long, he decided to come up the stairs to see what kept her.

"Oh good, here take this" Reba handed him her overnight bag, Brock took it from her hand but didn't catch it properly so he dropped it, almost everything she packed flew out of the bag. "Oops, sorry" Reba gave Brock a mean look. She put everything back in the bag, Brock helped. He grabbed whatever closest to his hand, and handed them to Reba. "Wow, I didn't know you have this" Kyra picked up Reba's two pieces bathing suit with a surprised look. Reba quickly took it from Kyra's hand, but not before Brock had a glance. "Couldn't wait to see you in them," he teased.

"I change my mind, I'm packing my old bathing suit" Reba about to walk back to her room, but Brock took the bag from her hand.

"Let's go, we're late. It's a long drive there you know. Jake and Henry were so excited and they're waiting in the car" Just then Barbra Jean started to honk. Reba and Brock rushed out, but not before Reba gave Kyra a kiss on her cheek. "We'll be back soon, take care of the house for me ok honey?"

"What took you so long?" BJ complained.

"I told you I didn't wanna go, and you forced me and only gave me half an hour to pack!"

"Well, no need to be angry, we're ready now, so let's hit the road. I'll drive first and Reba, can you please take over half way?"

"Why can't I take over?" BJ whined

"Because you're a lousy driver, that's why" Reba said what Brock was thinking. That is why he had to beg Reba to come along. BJ had her arms folded looking outside the window. She had to sit at the back with the kids; Reba sat in the front with Brock, since Reba is also a better navigator.

"I wanna hear pop music," BJ demanded

"Since I sit at the front, I get to choose. And country is my choice" Reba tuned the radio to the country station, and hum along with the songs she knew.

"If you see him, tell him I wish him well..." Reba sang along with one of her favorite songs "How am I doing? Sometimes it's hard to tell..."

"If you see her, tell her I'm doing fine. And if you want to say that I think of her, from time to time" to her surprised Brock joined her for the duets. "Ask her if she ever wonder where we both went wrong..."

"Oh I still want her"

"And I still need him so" Brock and Reba glanced at each other when they exchanged the sentences.

"Well I don't know why we let each other go..."

"I have to pee" Barbra Jean just had to kill the moment. Brock and Reba had to stop singing and kept an eye out for the nearest rest stop.

"You shouldn't drink too much water," Reba complained when they have to stop for the second time in less than an hour. "If you ask for more stops, I'll make you were Henry's pull-ups" Barbra Jean folded her arms and looked out the window. She did not really have to go to the bathroom; she just had to let them know that they are not alone in the car.

"I love when Aunt Reba sings" Henry made a statement. BJ also loved when Reba sang, but not with Brock!

"Aww, that's so sweet of you Henry"

"Can Aunt Reba and Daddy sing again?"

"Sure thing baby" Brock accepted the request. "What would you like to hear us sing?"

"Anything Daddy" Brock glanced at Reba before she started a song

"Looking back over the years, of all the things I've always meant to say, but words didn't come easily. So many times through empty fears of all of the nights I tried to pick up the phone so scared of who might be answering..." BJ closed her eyes listen to Reba's voice. She had beautiful voice, but she nearly jumped out of her skin when Brock joined Reba, he may not be nearly as good as Reba, but you can tell he sang his heart out.

"Cause the heart won't lie, sometimes life gets in the way but there's one thing that won't change. I know I've tried. The heart won't lie, you can live your alibi, who can see you're lost inside a foolish disguise. The heart won't lie" and they continued to sing. When they finished, Jake was fast asleep. Henry requested for more songs.

"Can Aunt Reba sing alone?"

"Sure thing baby"

"Can you sing 'twinkle twinkle little star' Reba?" BJ had enough love songs for today.

"No I want Aunt Reba sing her song" BJ wished she could just put the boy to sleep. Reba laughed.

"OK, I'll sing one of my favourite" Reba looked at the rear view mirror, she saw BJ mumbled something she couldn't made out "When I finish singing, you go to sleep ok baby?"

"OK" Henry closed his eyes listening to Reba sang "Forever Love" when she finished, not just Henry but BJ also asleep!

"I've always love hearing you sing" commented Brock.

"Thank you"

"Sing some more" he requested. Reba laughed at the request.

"I've already put all the passengers to sleep; I don't want to put the driver to sleep too!"

"OK then, let's just talk" so Reba started to sing.

Half way to Disneyworld, Brock stop to switch the driver, Reba was complaining that she had to sing to keep him alert, now she had to drive too?

"Please, just a quarter of the way. It will give me a rest. I'll sing if that'll keep you alert," Brock offered.

"You'll wake every body up" Reba took the driver seat. Brock tried to stay awake to keep her company for a while, before he felt asleep too listen to her singing softly.


	2. Chapter 2

-- 02 --

By the time they got to the hotel, Reba was beat. She was the only one who didn't get any sleep. Although Brock took over driving the rest of the trip after he got a good sleep, Reba still felt like she should keep him company. So if they weren't singing, they talked about the past. Brock went to the lobby to check into the hotel. He got three rooms: One for him and Barbra Jean, one for Henry and Jake, and one for Reba by herself. He asked the clerk for two keys for his room and the boy's room. The clerk programmed two keys for each room, as it was quicker than figuring out which was the single room.

When Reba got to her room, she was ready to fall asleep. She turned on the TV, climb into the bed, but before she got to lie down, she heard someone knocking on the access door that joined the two rooms.

"Hi there neighbor" Barbra Jean invited herself in Reba's room; Reba left the door open while climbing back in bed. Barbra Jean saw what on TV so she mindlessly put the key cards on Reba's bedside table and pushed Reba over to the other side of the bed, so she can watch the TV too.

Brock finished unpacking, and he walked through the access door to see what the ladies were up to since they were so quiet, and that didn't happen a lot when Barbra Jean and Reba could be in the same room without a single word. However, when he saw what was on TV, He laughed.

"Keanu Reeves, I should have known!" He watched the two ladies starring at the TV, they hardly even blinked.

"I'm going to take Jake and Henry out for pizza ok? Wanna come along?"

"Shush!" BJ and Reba shushed him

"Alright, fine! Barbra Jean honey, where's the key to our room?"

"On the table" Barbra Jean answered with eyes still locked on TV. Brock looked around and saw the envelops that contained the key cards, he took one out, put it in his pocket, turned around to see the two ladies still staring at the TV, he laughed softly before leaving the room.

Almost an hour later, he took the boys back to their room and dialed the room to see if Barbra Jean and Reba wanted to go out for some drinks.

"Hello" Barbra Jean picked up

"Hey Barbra Jean, do you want to go out and get something to drink?"

"No, Ocean's Eleven is on."

"What? You've watch that movie million times, we're not driving this far just to watch TV are we?"

"Uh huh" Brock could tell she didn't even pay attention to him.

"I'm going to a bar"

"Oooh look there's George he's about to..." Brock shook his head hanging up the phone, but he thought he heard Reba say 'Shut Up, Barbra Jean, I'm trying to enjoy the movie'. He looked at the clock, it was 10pm "And Reba's still with Barbra Jean?" He went to the sport bar to enjoy whatever game was on that night.

"I'm tired, go back to your room" Reba walked out of the bathroom with her pajamas, still finding BJ watching TV on her bed.

"But I wanted to watch Pierce Brosnan next" It was a good-looking actor marathon night.

"There's a TV in your room too, use it!" Reba climb in her bed and pushed Barbra Jean off the bed, as soon as her head hit the pillow, she started to doze off.

"Don't forget your key" she reminded Barbra Jean

"Oh yeah, where did I put it?" Barbra Jean looked around.

"You told Brock you put it on the table". Barbra Jean found the key on the table. "Oh yeah, here it is!" she turned around and Reba was already asleep. Barbra Jean turned off all the light and shut the ajoining door. She felt tired herself too, but still want to watch the TV. She got changed, climbed onto bed and turned on the TV, waiting for Brock.

Brock returned to the hotel at almost midnight, he had quite a bit to drink, when he arrived at the room, he tried to open the door, but the key would not work. He stopped to think, "Was that room number 212 or 214?" one of these door was his room, and the other was Reba's. He remembered called number 212 from the boy's room, but yet he stood in front of 214. He laughed to himself realizing that if Reba knew he tried to open her bedroom door, she'll kill him. He moved to the room 212, and sure enough the key worked.

He opened the door into the dark room. As soon as the door shut behind him, he couldn't see a thing. He didn't want to turn on the light, because if he woke BJ up, she'll be all mad and hit him, because it was hard for her to go back to sleep after she woke up. Reba, on the other hand, is a light sleeper. Brock decided that he wouldn't be able to find his PJs in the dark, so he just took off his clothes and joined her in bed. She took the center of the bed, so Brock had to push her over a little bit. "Honey can you move over to the other side a little bit more?" she moved over to give him more room, still sound asleep. Brock smiled in the darkness as he kissed her shoulder and pressed his chest against her back, as he cuddled her and drifted off to sleep.

Barbra Jean woke up so early in the morning and found herself in bed alone. She recalled waking up in the middle of the night by the sound of the TV and Brock still hadn't returned. Where could he be? Did he get up early to check on the kids?

Barbra Jean put on her dressing gown and grabbed the key to check on the kids. They were still asleep. Of course, it was just 6 am. She walked back to her room and tried to open the door without success. The boys were just three doors down the hall. "Was that counting her own door too, or not?" she wondered to herself. Barbra Jean got confused, as she tried the other door. "Ah, I almost went into the neighbor's room" she closed the door behind her, looked over at the bed and screamed!


	3. Chapter 3

-- 03 --

"What on earth?" Reba woke up by Barbra Jean's scream. "Who died?" Reba was annoyed that she was woken up from the nicest dream she had in years. Trying to sit up, Reba felt something heavy across her body: an arm.

"BROCK!!" She sat up quickly; Brock rubbed his eyes still confused and half-asleep. "Ouch! Ouch!" Reba continuously hit him trying to push him out of her bed.

"You have a lot to explain, sister" Barbra Jean sat down at the nearest chair.

"Me?" she was still in shock and disbelief for what happened. "You two should explain, how the heck did you get in my room?" Reba looked around to make sure this was in fact her room. She saw Brock sit up slowly next to her on the bed. She hit him again and pulled the blanket over to cover her body and push him out of the bed. Little did she realize, she exposed him. Reba screamed and threw the blanket back at him and jumped off the bed at the speed of light. BJ had to sit down at the nearest chair. Brock covered himself with the blanket. Still a bit confused to what just happened. "How did you get on my bed?" Brock asked.

"This was MY bed you Mo-ron" Reba threw a remote control at him, Brock ducked and the remote hit his shoulder. "Ouch!" Brock looked around the room and realized that it was in fact Reba's room. He stopped and look at Reba, who was looking for more things to throw at him but without luck. She was in her sheer white cotton pajamas with a little blue flora print that didn't do a very good job of hiding her figure. Brock was glad he was under the covers.

"Can someone please tell me what's going on?" Reba asked looking at Barbra Jean and Brock

"You finally got me, didn't you? I thought we were friends, but you just kept me close and one day you just stab me in my back by sleeping with my husband"

"BARBRA JEAN!" Reba raised her voice in anger. "What the heck are you talking about, I was in my room, dead sleep all night, the last thing I remember was you were looking for your key. The next thing I knew you were screaming." then it was dawned on her, "Where are my keys?" She walked to the table in front of the mirror where she put her purse, but both keys were gone.

"They are right here by your bedside table" Brock pointed to her

"They weren't my keys; I put them next to my purse on this table"

"Oh...That's why it doesn't work for the other room" now Brock knew what happened. It could be a funny story to tell if it didn't end up with him lying naked next to his sexy ex-wife. He glanced at her again, but this time Barbra Jean saw the look on his face.

"Reba, go cover yourself up" Reba looked down and started to blush, she didn't realized how 'revealing' she looked. She quickly grabbed her bathrobe and covered her body with it.

"Barbra Jean said the key was on the table, so I think I took yours by mistake. I didn't know it was on the bedside table. She said it was on the table"

"That's still doesn't explain how you end up in her bed, Brock" Barbra Jean wasn't satisfied with his answer. Grabbing a wrong key was one thing, but spending all night holding Reba in his arms was another thing that needed an explanation.

"I came back at around midnight, I tried to open the other room, but the key didn't work. I tried to think of our room number, but I remembered calling you from the boy's room. I called 212 and you picked up"

"She was next to the phone when you called" Reba clarified

"And I thought I must have gone to the wrong room, and I tried the key on this door. And of course it worked. So I came in, saw you, or at least I thought it was you, asleep and I didn't want to turned on the light, I knew how upset can you get if I wake you up in the middle of the night. So I couldn't find my PJs in the dark. I just climbed on the bed and fell asleep, nothing happen. I think..." he stopped and thought about it for a second. It must be in his dream.

"Of course nothing happen, you idiot!" Reba hit him hard with a pillow.

"Brock, I'm 6 feet tall she's only 5'7", and I'm 150lbs she's only 115. How can you mistake us?" BJ wouldn't buy what he had just told her "and you," she turned around to Reba, "You're telling me that you didn't know there's a stranger in your bed? I can't believe this"

"Leave me out of this, I was dead tired. A marching band could parade right past me and I'd still be a sleep!" Reba really didn't want to get involved.

"You know what Reba, this is the last straw. You win, you can have him back"

"WHAT?"

"Yeah, you hear me, all the signs you've been giving to each other. I got it ok? It was a mistake to think our married still had a chance, it'll never had a chance as long as you're still in the picture, Reba."

"Leave Reba out of this" Brock spoke with the firm voice. "This is our problem, don't drag her into this" Reba looked at Brock and BJ, she wished there's some place else she could be, on the top of the highest mountain, at the bottom of the deepest sea, anywhere but here!

"You always protected her!"

"That's because it wasn't her fault"

"I'm not just talking about today; you ALWAYS put her ahead of me. You never let me drive because you don't trust me. This is supposed to be our family vacation, but you just had to beg her to come along. I'm your wife, I should be sitting on the passenger seat at the front with you, but you stuck me at the back, because 'Reba's a better navigator than you'" She mocked his voice. "The whole way here you guys even remembered I was sitting at the back? Did you even care to make the conversation with me Brock? No it's all about Reba, everybody loves Reba including my husband!" Reba walked toward the fridge hoping for a mini bar, but she couldn't find one. Barbra Jean continued "I made you your favorite grill cheese sandwich and you said 'no one can make the grill cheese sandwich like Reba can', every time I told you something you were like 'Oh yeah, it happened to Reba once" and on and on. You ALWAYS talked about Reba. And yes, she's the reason our married fell apart!"

"Ironic, isn't it?" Reba had been listening long enough. But she still had no chance to make her own statement.

"And I repeat, this is the last straw, Reba you can have him back, I don't want him anymore" Barbra Jean started to cry. Reba opened her mouth about to say something, but Brock beat her first.

"You always blame somebody else! Our married fall apart because of us, not because of Reba! She has done nothing but trying to help us, when she didn't even have to, but she did. I've been trying so hard to make this work, but I can't do it by myself, you always find someone to blame and it's always been Reba. If you'd stop being jealous for a minute maybe we'd have a chance. But you always avoid the problem. Every time we have a fight, instead of trying to work thing out, you threaten me with divorce. You don't want me Barbra Jean? Guess what, I don't want you either. It's over."

Barbra Jean cried and ran out of the room, Reba looked at Brock with disbelieve, Brock's still under the blanket. She walked over to the bathroom and handed him a bath towel. He used it to wrap around his lower half, while Reba walked over and opened the door, BJ stood there. "I grabbed your key again" She handed the key back to Reba, Reba asked her to come in and talk. BJ said she wanted to be alone for a while. Reba walked to the bedside table, and gave her the right key. So she could get back in her room.

When she turned around, Brock was already dressed. Reba sat on the chair and looked at him without a word.

"What?" Brock broke the silence

"You didn't mean that, did you?"

"Mean what?"

"When you said you didn't want her anymore"

"I did," Brock confirmed his statement "I'm just tired of her jealousy over you. I tried Reba, you know I've tried. The couples therapy, everything I tried to make her happy. But all the good things I've done, wouldn't matter to her if she even caught that I glanced at you, even once!" Brock stopped to take a deep breath. "And you know how many times she told me she doesn't want me anymore? I can only take so much Reba, so today was the last straw for me too. So that finally does it. I don't want her anymore"

"If I tell you that I don't want you anymore too, would you say the same thing to me?" Reba looked straight in his eyes. He couldn't say it. In fact Reba probably insulted him more often that BJ ever did, but he's somehow willing to forgive her.

"As much as I hate to admit, she's my best friend. And I don't appreciate you treated my best friend that way" Reba crossed her arms "I'm going to talk to Barbra Jean, that should give you some time to think over, how much she meant to you." She walked toward the door, with two keys in her hand, one that belong to her and one belong to the next door. She sighed, a five day vacation was off to a really bad start.

"Barbra Jean" Reba knocked on the door, but BJ wouldn't open. Reba had to use the key she brought. When she walked in the room, BJ lay down on the bed with her face buried in a pillow that soaked with her tears.

"Barbra Jean" Reba sat next to her "I'm sorry for what happened. Nobody wanted this to happen, but it was just an accident. Brock and I didn't do anything I swear" Reba gave BJ her word, which was true in reality, but in her dream last night, it was another story that she'd rather not share with anyone. "You know I wouldn't do something like that to my best friend?"

"You still think of me as a best friend after what I've said about you?"

"As sad as it sound, yes. You're my best friend"

"Oh Reba!" BJ got up and hugged her best friend "I was afraid I'd lose you. But it wasn't just about last night Reba. It's been like this for so long. Every time he's around you, he seems to forget about me. You too! If you two think no one is around. You'll be nice to each other as if you guys still married."

"What that's supposed to mean?"

"When Brock got stoned, you took care of him"

"That's because he's sick and you weren't around!"

"When I kicked him out, you kept him in your garage"

"He stayed there without me knowing. I only found out later."

"Yesterday in the car, you guys even sing together. He never sings a duet with me!"

"Oh Barbra Jean, that's just because he didn't like your choice of music!"

"That's the thing! He didn't care for country music either, but he only likes what you listen to!" BJ blew her nose "When I sing, he told me to shut up, when you sing, he hummed along"

"Can't blame him, everybody does" Reba tried to light up the moment

"And the old memories you shared"

"Which one?"

"All of them! You thought I was asleep, but I wasn't! I've been listening to you two all the way!" Reba tried to think if they've said something that might not be too appropriated. "I mean, you don't talk to your ex about the first kiss story!" Oh yeah, they did talked about that in the car!

"We talked about Parker, it bounded to come up!" Reba defended herself

"I'm serious Reba. As long as you still in the picture, he can never love me with all his heart" BJ looked at Reba with tears still running down her face

"You're not gonna kill me, are ya? People saw me come in here you know"


	4. Chapter 4

-- 04 --

After Reba left, Brock was still sitting there at the edge of the bed thinking about the decision that he just made. Reba asked him to think about how much Barbra Jean meant to him, but his mind keep wandered back to Reba. He couldn't find the answer why couldn't he tell that it wasn't BJ who he pulled closer last night. Maybe it's because he'd been with Reba many many years, and when he got to lie there next to her again, it wasn't something strange, it felt just like home. He thought it was the drinks, but he hadn't slept that good in years. He was supposed to be thinking about BJ, yet the image of Reba in her PJs keep popping up in his head. He closed his eyes and decided to let his mind wandered.

"Brock, are you ok?" the woman that was just in his head stood right there in front of him.

"Yeah, I'm fine"

"So?"

"So what?"

"Have you thought about it?"

"About what?" Reba smacked him on the back of his head

"About you and BJ, you mo-ron!"

"Oh yeah, I did. It's over" He confirmed his decision. It was so funny that BJ could get violent sometimes, but she never intentionally hit him like the way Reba did. Yet, he still couldn't be mad at Reba.

"Oh" Reba sat down next to him "Barbra Jean also said the same thing" Reba sighed, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be the cause of your marriage falling apart"

"It wasn't your fault. I guess, I just didn't love her as much as I should have"

"I didn't say it was my fault, I'm just sorry that I'm a part of this mess" Reba sighed again "Look, I'm going to tell you the same thing I told Barbra Jean. We're here for the kids to have fun. We shouldn't let our problem ruin the kids' happiness. At lease be nice to each other until we go back home. Is that ok?" Brock nodded in agreement. "So, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to shower, and we'll take to kids out to the rides. Since BJ doesn't want you in her room anymore, I guess you're stuck here with me. I hope the floor is clean enough for you to spend 4 more nights on the ground. Don't worry, we'll go get a sleeping bag for you sometime today!" Reba patted him on the shoulder before she open the adjoining door, BJ already had his stuff packed. He went and took it into Reba's room.

He knew she wasn't kidding about him sleeping on the floor. He could be with Jake, and Henry could be with BJ, but Jake would know there is something wrong. And that's something Reba's trying to prevent, and if she's willing to take him in just for the kids' sake. He guessed he shouldn't complain.

Three adults and two kids were heading to the Disney Ride, Brock and BJ hardly said a word to each other. Reba had to either spent time with BJ while Brock took the kids to the ride, or she had to spent time with Brock when BJ took care of the kids. The day went by so awkwardly, but they were glad the kids just had to much fun to suspect a thing. By the end of the day, they were tired. They all came back to the hotel to get ready for dinner. BJ said she would take the kids to dinner herself, she didn't want to sit at the dinner table with Brock.

"Barbra Jean, you promised me that you'll be nice to each other in front of the kids" Reba almost lost it.

"I'm sorry Reba, I tried. But the image of him holding you in your bed keep popping into my mind every time I saw you two together." Reba had almost forgotten that she spent a night in his arms.

"Please don't mention about that ever again!"

"I really had enough of him for today. I have to save some of my fake smiles for tomorrow and 3 more days. Please just let me take the kids"

"Fine, Brock and I have to go to Wal-Mart to get a sleeping bag anyway"

"What for?"

"He's sleeping on the floor tonight!" Barbra Jean laughed for the first time today

"Way to go Reba!"

Brock and Reba went to get a sleeping bag; they keep the speech to a minimum. Reba still wondered how on earth she didn't know Brock was on her bed. She blamed the tiredness from the trip on the road. But she's a light sleeper. She can even tell if a mouse is running in the kitchen from her bedroom. But she couldn't tell when Brock climbed into bed? She couldn't even believe herself.

"What are you doing?" Reba watched Brock put the sleeping bag next to her bed

"Getting ready to sleep"

"Not this close!" Brock's jaw drop "Go sleep near the window"

"Fine!" He pulled the sleeping bag and moved near the window. Reba watched him set up his sleeping area, before she went to the washroom and got ready to bed herself. Brock watched her come out of the bathroom; she tied her hair in a pigtails. In those cotton pajamas, she had her robe on, but she didn't tie it. She noticed he was starring at her, so she pulled the rope closer together.

"Sorry" Brock apology for starring, as he walked past her to the washroom. When he came out, Reba was already under the blanket.

"If you even come close to my bed, I swear I'll make you sleep in the car for the rest of the trip"

"Good night to you too" Brock turned out all the light and walked over in the dark to his sleeping bag. "Ouch! Dang it!" he accidentally kicked the side of the bed and fell over and landed on Reba.

"Ahhh!!" Reba pushed him back and sat up very quickly

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do that, I just kicked the bed and just lost my balance"

"Go to sleep!" Reba went back to sleep. Brock walked over to his sleeping bag, trying to sleep uncomfortably.

"What's wrong now?" Reba could hear him tossed and turned at the corner of the room

"I couldn't sleep" he answered

"Obviously"

"It's not comfortable"

"Get use to it, 3 more nights and we'll be heading home" Reba tried to ignore the tossing and turning sound, and started to dose off.

"Reba" Brock called out, obviously while standing near the bed

"What now?" Reba sounded a bit sleepy, she answered with her eyes still closed

"Can you move over a little?"

"No"

"Please, the floor is to hard to sleep on"

"No"

"Mean!" Brock whined, but he went back to his sleeping bag and tried to sleep. He waited until he thought Reba must be asleep by now, so he slowly sat down on the bed

"Get off my bed"

"Darn!"


	5. Chapter 5

-- 05 --

Reba woke up in the morning; she didn't get much sleep because she had to continuously chase him out of her bed

Reba woke up in the morning; she didn't get much sleep because she had to continuously chase him out of her bed. She looked over to see he's still sound asleep in that sleeping bag next to the window. She shook her head, she still couldn't believe what happen between the three of them. She was hoping that it was just a nightmare, but seeing him in the sleeping bag, it confirmed that what happened yesterday was real. It was the end for Brock and Barbra Jean.

Reba grabbed her stuff getting ready for shower, when she heard BJ knocked on the center door

"Reba, are you awake?"

"No, I'm still asleep" she answered sarcastically when she opened the door. "What do you want, Barbara Jean? Your husband? He's over there"

Barbra Jean couldn't help but laugh, Reba really made him sleep on the floor. Brock slowly opened his eyes, when he heard the sound of laughter "Good morning" he greeted.

"Good Morning Brock" Barbra Jean replied. Now that she got a good night sleep by herself, she's much calmer. Reba was glad they talked again. Maybe they still had a chance. Brock tried to get up. He looked in pain. "Ouch, my back" he cried.

"Can you guys get ready soon? Henry's so excited he got up and has been ready since 7am"

"Sure, just give us a few minutes"

"I don't think I can go with you guys today, my back is killing me" Brock tried to stretch his back.

"Good, you can stay in the hotel if you want" Reba really thought he should

"What's the plan for today anyway?" he was curious

"We're going to the water park" BJ answered. Then Brock realized there was something he's been looking forward to see.

"Sound like fun!" he forgot about the back pain "I'm going", and beat Reba to the washroom.

"Boy, he's seem to be more excited about this than Henry was" Barbra Jean believed that the cause if his excitement stood right there in front of her.

"So how are you this morning?" Reba made conversation

"I'm feeling better. Thanks for asking,"

"Will he be back in your room tonight?" Reba was hoping she'd say 'yes'

"No" Barbra Jean clearly made up her mind. 'Dang it!' Reba thought. "I forgave him for what happened the night, but I still want this to end. It's over. Clearly, he doesn't love me. I think the only reason why he married me was for Henry. If it wasn't for him. He'd still be with you"

"Or maybe with some other Bimbo" Reba added. "But since you guys are still married, can you just let him sleep in your room tonight? Make him sleep next to the window or even in the bathtub or something. Having him in my room all night, would be bad for my reputation you know" Reba complained,

"No, you keep him Reba" BJ looked upset "I'm sure he'd rather be on the floor in your room than with me in my bed" Reba pulled her closer for a hug. Barbra Jean started to cry again. She quickly wiped off her tears. "I think I ruined my make up" she turned around to her room; Reba grabbed her stuff and follow BJ to her room. "I think I'll borrow your shower, Brock could be a while"

Henry and Jake really had fun at the water park, they ran from one slide to another, Barbra Jean decided to join Henry, so Jake could go to the older kid's slide. Reba guarded their stuff when Jake came and dragged Brock to go with him. Brock came back soaking wet, he sat next to her and she chased him away. "Can you not sit this close; don't you see that handsome guy was looking at me?" He did, that is why he came back. He ignored her demand and reached across her body to get a bottle of water. Reba hit him "You're dripping all over me!"

"Dad, are you coming for another ride?" Jake came to get his dad

"No, you have fun son, I'll keep your mother company" Brock intentionally spoke loudly so the guy who staring at his sexy ex-wife would hear this too. It worked; he got up and walked away. Reba gave Brock an evil look; he smiled at his little victory. "I'm going to the slide" She got up and Brock yelled for Jake. Jake ran back quickly "Guard our stuff" he told Jake and ran after the red head in the sexy black bikini, Jake scratched his head with confusion and annoyance.

"Why are you following me?" Reba turned around seeing him catching up to her. He noticed many guys were leering at her. Well, who wouldn't?

"I'm going for a slide too" he wanted to make sure that no one hit on her.

"Who's guarding our stuff?"

"Jake"

"Shouldn't he be playing?" Reba turned around and saw Jake lying down to soak up the sun.

"He's having fun" Brock grabbed her hand "Let's go on that one" he dragged her to the double-rings slide. Reba tried to protest but he wouldn't let go of her hand until it was their turn to go.

When they came back to their spot, soaking wet, they saw BJ sitting there guarding their stuff instead of Jake. Reba was still laughing all the way from the slide to where BJ was.

"What's so funny?" BJ curious, Brock didn't seem so pleased.

"Tell her Brock" Reba couldn't speak without cracking up.

"The lifeguard on the top of the slide thought Reba was my daughter," Now Barbra Jean laughed too! Reba already looked young for someone her age, but in this sexy bikini, she could easily be mistake for someone in her early 30s if not younger.

"He said..." Reba explained to BJ with laugher "once the couple in front of you turned around at the corner, you and your daughter can go" Reba told BJ what the lifeguard said. "So when it was time for our turn, I said 'after you, Dad'" Barbra Jean laughed even louder.

"What does he know, he's sitting up so high" Brock tried to defend his ego "He probably didn't even look at you but just starred at 'the twins'" he should know, he caught himself staring at them from time to time too.

"I can't help it if I have a body of a 20 years old" Reba posted as if she was a young model in front of a camera, causing BJ to laugh even more, but Brock just stared at her with admiration. Barbra Jean saw the way he looked at Reba. She knew he'd never look at her like that.

"Reba will you go to the bar with me tonight?" invited Barbra Jean

"Sure..." Reba knew BJ had been depressed lately, although it's all Brock's fault, but she's also part of the reason. So she felt obligated to make BJ feel better.

Reba and Barbra Jean were off to the bar nearby, they were doing the 'two girls theory' where they attracted the good guys. Barbra Jean had a few Jell-O shots, and a guy asked her for a dance, she wanted to go with him. Reba tried to stop her saying that she's still married.

"Brock's married too, but he was in bed with you," She yelled.

"Oh that does it!" Reba started to yell back, she had a couple of Jell-O shots herself "We didn't doing anything, and if even if we did, he was my husband first and you stole him from me!"

"I told you I didn't steal him! He came running!"

"And he got smart and came running back!" As soon as Reba said that she realized she hurt BJ's feelings. "I'm sorry"

"I just want to dance Reba. I want to forget about him"

"Alright, if the next guy asks you to dance, I won't stop you anymore" And sure enough when BJ did that puppy dog eyes, someone came and asked her for a dance. Someone asked Reba for a dance too, but she didn't feel like it.

"Do you want to dance?" a good-looking guy asked Reba for a dance. Reba looked at him, she gave him a smile, she was tired and she wanted to go back to the hotel. However, BJ still looked like she was having fun and didn't want to leave just yet.

"Sure" she said, they went on the dance floor, the guy rudely put his hand on her hip, and moving downward. Reba pushed him away but he held her even tighter. It wasn't too long before someone came to her rescue. Reba punched him, while BJ held him back!

"Yeah! We made a great team!" BJ laughed leaving the bar with Reba

"I know" Reba and BJ high five "Lord, I loved the look on your face when you pulled him away from me"

"You should have seen your look of horror!"

"Not as priceless as the way he looked after I punched him" They both laughed

"No one messes with my best friend"

"If Brock got married again, we should ask her to join our club" Reba made a joke

"If Brock want to married again, he'll probably ask you" Barbra Jean sighed

"I'm really sorry if I said something to hurt your feelings before"

"Not as bad as I hurt you before I guess" Barbra Jean frowned

"Let's not talk about the past, shall we?" said Reba

"Sure, but I have to ask, do you still love Brock as much as he loves you?"


	6. Chapter 6

-- 6 --

When Reba came back to the hotel, she walked into a dark room, she could see motion on the bed, and realized that Brock was trying to sneak back to his sleeping bag. Reba turned on the light.

"What are you doing?"

"I..." he searched for an excuse, but couldn't come up with one.

"You sleep over there" she pointed to his sleeping bag

"But my back hurts" Brock complained.

"You have three options, over there, in the car, or BJ's bed" Reba gave him the option to choose, the last one seem to be the most comfortable one, but he had made up his mind. He slipped into his sleeping bag and turned his back to her. He had just confirmed Barbra Jean's statement 'I'm sure he'd rather be on the floor in your room than with me in my bed'. Reba sighed heavily.

"Why are you being so mean?" he spoke softly

"I'm sorry, I just had a bad night I guess. A drunk guy grabbed my butt". Brock sprung upright. "He's good looking though" Reba added. That guy wasn't the main reason she had a bad night, but he's one of them.

"He did what?" there was anger in his voice, if he had been there, that guy would have gotten a kick on his own butt.

"He grabbed my butt, so I punched him" Brock should have known, no one messes with a fiery red-head. "Let that be a lesson to you too!" she warned him before getting ready for bed. "I'll keep that in mind" and he went back to sleep.

The next day Reba got a text message from BJ that she had taken the kids to the Sea World. Reba knew that BJ still tried to avoid Brock at all cost, and her second plan was to get her and Brock back together. Reba still recalled the conversation they had last night.

'Do you still love him as much as he loves you Reba?'

'Barbra Jean, that's an unfair question'

'You hadn't stop loving him for all these years'

'I love him as a father of our kids, not as a husband'

'Well, he still loves you as his wife'

'Why would you say that?'

'Reba, I've never told anyone about this, not even Brock, but I'll tell you now. He sometime called your name in his sleep'

'WHAT?'

'Yes, and that's the very first time we had a big fight, that was the night that Kyra went to your house in the middle of the night because we yelled at each other' Barbra Jean told her what happened 'He didn't know he called out your name, I didn't tell him. I kept telling myself that because he was with you all these years, it could be just a forced of habit. But when it happened more than once, it started to bother me. It made me looks back for the past years we were together, not once he looked at me like the way he looked at you today. He said he loved me, but he never showed me. When we went to couples therapy, he talked about you. When he wanted to impress me, he went and asked you. When we had a fight, he ran back to you for the support. He still loves you, and he doesn't even know it.'

Reba was just speechless; she didn't know what to say.

'I love him Reba, more than you'd ever believe. I want him to be happy, even if that means giving him up'

'Oh Barbra Jean' Reba pulled her for a hug. She patted her back to show the support

'Take him back Reba'

'I can't' Reba turned down the offer 'I can't hurt you like the way I got hurt.'

'I got hurt either way. If he stayed with me while loving you, all of us get hurt. If I walked away, at least two of my best friends will be happy'

"Reba" Brock called her again "Are you ok? You've been staring into space for the past 10 minutes. Like you expecting something to come out"

"Brock we need to talk"

"Not with that tone of voice"

"Sit down" he slowly sat down next to her on the bed

"Not there! On that chair!" Brock quickly moved to the chair and waited for her to say something

"About you and Barbra Jean"

"It's over, Reba" he answered without thinking

"Are you sure you can't work this out? She loves you"

"I know she does, I love her too, but this whole jealousy thing is tearing us a part"

"Do you still have feelings for me?" Reba asked him out of the blue, he hadn't prepared for that question

"huh?"

"You heard me"

"I love you as a mother of our children," he answered her like he did once before, but this time he wasn't so sure that his answer was accurate.

"Then why did you guys even had a fight about me?"

"I told you she's being jealous. She even get jealous when I look at you"

"Again, why would you even look at me?" Reba wouldn't give up, she needed a straight answer

"What's with all these questions? Do you just want me to say I love you and still have feeling for you?"

"No I don't. And please don't say it unless you mean it", she was afraid she'd never get a straight answer from him. She sighed.

"And what do you want me to say? Brock looked straight in her eyes.

"Just say what you want to do, what is it that you really want?"

"All I know right now, is that BJ and I, we're over. I should have loved her more than I did. But I didn't. By keeping a hold of her will only make it worse. She's still young. Someday she'll find someone she well deserved" That is something Reba never thought about, maybe he's right.

"Yeah, you're right. Look what happened when you kept me for 20 years and now that I'm old, I can't get myself a man" Reba threw a pillow at him, he laughed softly. He was glad Reba was satisfied with the answer he just gave her.

"Hey, you should wear a bikini more often, the way those guys leering at you yesterday, you'll get a man faster than you think!"

"Are you one of those guys?" she playfully raised her eyebrow

"Me? Nha..." He denied

"Really?" Now it's a challenge! "You didn't 'feel' anything?"

"Uh huh" He watched her get off the bed and walked slowly toward him

"Not one bit?" he could feel a lump in his throat when Reba stood in front of him, still in her pajamas; the pair that had been getting his attention every night. "Not even when I do this?" she lifted her top. He had to check and see if his heart had accidentally jumped out of his chest. He swallowed that lump with all his strength.

"Er..." he stammered as she took off her pajama top. "I..."

Darn! She wore a camisole underneath!

"Gotcha!" she grinned, threw her top over her shoulder and winked at him before walking toward the bathroom for a shower. He waited until she came out, still with the sexy grin on her face. Brock also need a shower, a very very cold shower!

"I forgot to tell you, Barbra Jean took the kids out to Sea World. I want to go to Universal Studio, to see what's like in a movie set. Whatever you want to do is up to you. We can go our separate ways"

"I'd like to join you"

The day went by fast, sure there were some awkward moments, but they quickly got over it. They had been friends for nearly thirty years. They got used to each other's every move, and they just decided to have fun, as a friend going on a day trip, but not as a date. "It looks like fun to be an actor" Reba commented.

"I thought you've always wanted to be a singer," Brock pointed out

"I like to keep my options open" and they both laughed. Reba got a text message from BJ saying that she would also take the kids out for dinner. So Reba and Brock just decided to get a pizza.

When they came back to the hotel, the kids were also back. They took turns to tell their dad about what they have seen and done today. Reba watched them with a smile on her face. Then something just dawned on her. "How would Henry feel if he knew that his parents would never be together again?" She turned around and looked at Barbra Jean, they had a minute of eye contact.

'BJ, I don't think I can do it.'


	7. Chapter 7

-- 7 --

Barbra Jean and Brock had all day to discuss their problem. Reba made them talk, while she took the kids out for a day. She told them to think about Henry, but they both had to make up their own minds. BJ told him that she'd be happy if he could get back together with Reba again. She'd step out of the way, and it's up to him to win her heart back. She hoped they could still be friends. Brock gave her a friendly hug to ensure their friendship would still be there. He also said he would always be there for Henry.

When night fell, Reba had almost everything packed, except for what she'll need in the morning. She couldn't wait to go home. This was the longest vacation she had been on in her life. She helped Brock packed his stuff too. Brock was never good at packing anything.

When they were ready to sleep, Reba told him to turn off the light. She left the light next to her bed on. She'd wait until he got into his sleeping bag, so he wouldn't trip and fall on top of her again. This time instead of returned to his sleeping area, he slowly walked to the bed.

"Since I have to drive all day tomorrow, can I have a good night sleep on the bed"

"No"

"Why can't you stay with BJ" Brock asked,

"You realize what you just asked me? As much as I like her, I don't think being in the same bed with her will be a good idea"

"Why? Because you'd rather be with me right?" he clawed on the bed and moved closer to her, he had a plan.

"What are you doing?" Reba sat up pull the blanket to cover her a little more.

"Admit it Reba, you want this to happen" he looked deep into her nervous eyes.

"I swear I'll punch you" Reba could feel a lump in her throat. She needed air!

"If you really want to punch me, you'd have done that a long time ago. I know you wouldn't" Reba moved further from him, her back pressed against the headboard.

"Do you want to re-create that night, the night that you said that you didn't know I was here, yet we made out all night?"

Reba eyes were wide open in disbelief, her jaw dropped.

"That wasn't just a dream?" she questioned.

"Oh it was real, sweetheart. So real, we were hugging, cuddling, kissing...touching..." His voice trembling as he moved even closer, Reba's hands started to sweat as she held tightly on to the blanket. He moved closer to her face, their noses almost brushing together. Reba turned her head to one side; he played with her ear, his warm breath felt so close. He bit her earlobe gently with his lips. Her heart skipped a beat. He knew her weak spot, and he was too darn close! Her heart was pounding like crazy, she was afraid he might hear it too!!

"But there's one thing that we didn't do..., but now that we had BJ's blessing maybe we can finish off what we started..." he brushed his lips gently across her cheek, aiming for those beautiful lips, they were but a mere inch apart.

Reba gather all her strength to push him away "Alright, I'll go stay with BJ"

"Gotcha! Good night, baby" he laughed softly while yelled across the room as Reba stepped through the center door. Brock laid his head on the pillow in the bed that still warm from her body heat, he should have done this couple of nights ago!

"What's matter Reba?" BJ asked as Reba walked into her room in her PJs

"That mo-ron tricked me!"

They were getting ready to leave, Barbra Jean about to hop in the back seat with the kids, but Reba put her in the front.

"But you're better with the directions"

"He can find his way back home"

"You have to help him drive"

"That's why I need some rest" Brock was laughing inside, Reba still felt a little uneasy about the 'little moment' they had last night. Barbra Jean looked at Reba and looked at Brock, something must have happened between them. Reba was mad, not angry, but it seems more like embarrassed. Brock looked way too relaxed to believe they had a fight.

Brock searched through Reba's CD container looking for a particular song that had been in his head since he woke up.

"Here is it" he put the CD in the CD player, and skipped to the song he was looking for.

'There's a redhead from my hometown that loves to let her hair down  
She tears my heart out when she starts to sing  
She's from the right side of Red River and she's pretty as a picture  
Don't you know she's this ole cowboy's dream'

He looked in the rear view mirror, seeing Reba turned red and trying to ignore whatever message he was sending through the song. BJ turned around at both of them. Brock was looking for this particular song just for Reba. BJ felt the pain in her heart, but at the same time, she also happy for Brock, it was a mix of emotions that hard to explain.

Reba was being quiet for almost ride home, she didn't speak much especially to Brock. She'd sing when Henry asked her to sing. When they had to switch drivers, BJ moved to the back, Brock sat in front with Reba; she tried to avoid eye contact with him. The image of that night became more and more vivid to her; she thought it was just a dream.

In her dream, she was searching for something and all of the sudden the light went out, she was in complete darkness, she couldn't even see her own hand. She started to cry, she was afraid of the dark. She had this nightmare before, she always found herself waking up in the middle of the night alone, all sweaty and terrified. But this time, it different, she felt someone pull her closer for support, to calm her down. It was him. She was so glad she's no longer alone, she kissed him, asked him never to leave her again. They were alone on the top of the world when BJ screamed and woke her up.

So if that really happened, she might be the one who initiated the kiss! Her face just turned red. Brock saw it, he knew she was thinking, the same thing he was thinking. Brock recalled he was a little startled at her reaction last night. He just made those things up to tease her, but perhaps it really happened? He also thought it was just a dream. Reba kissed him first, that couldn't happen for real, but it did happened. She still had feelings for him. He still had a chance.


	8. Chapter 8

-- 8 --

"Hi Mom how was the trip?" Kyra came and gave her a hug. Reba put her stuff away in the closet and prepared to do the laundry.

"You'd be glad you didn't go" Reba didn't want to say too much

"BJ and dad had a fight?" Kyra noticed her dad's stuff in the living room and also some of his clothes in the laundry basket.

"Yeah..." well, Reba thought, she's old enough to hear about grown up problems

"What happened?"

"BJ saw him in bed with someone else"

"What?" Kyra couldn't believe what she heard. Reba walked down the stairs carrying a laundry basket with her hip. Kyra followed her, wanting to hear more.

"With who?"

"Me" she turned on the washing machine, but the sound of the machine wasn't loud enough.

"WHAT?" Kyra was shocked. Reba walked back to the living room, Kyra still following "You slept with dad?"

"WHAT?" Cheyenne and Van happened to come in.

"Oh great!" Reba wished she didn't say that in the first place. "I didn't say I slept with him" Reba sighed, "I said Barbra Jean saw him on my bed"

"And where were you at that moment?" Cheyenne asked,

"Sleeping... Next to him"

"So you slept together" Van confirmed.

"No" now everyone was confused.

"Funny story really"

"Spill it, mom, or we'll be here all night" Kyra demanded the details.

"Alright! Your dad took my key by mistake, he had some drinks and didn't remember his room number, but the key worked for my room, so he thought I was BJ on the bed. He didn't want to wake BJ, so he didn't turn on the light, and just lay down.

BJ took the remaining single key, my key, and when she went to check on the kids in the morning, she came back to my room in error, and saw your dad and I were sleeping…together."

"How can Mr. H, mistake you for BJ?" Van puzzled, Reba gave him an evil smile

"You also mistook me for Cheyenne, remember?"

"Can we please not talk about that ever again?" Van cried

"But mom, you and BJ? You're 5' 7" and BJ..." Cheyenne pointed out.

"6 feet tall I know! I don't know how he mistaken me for her either, but it happen ok?"

"And you didn't know he was there?" Kyra was about to point out something that Reba knew only Kyra would notice. "Mom, you're a light sleeper; I can't sneak out of the house in the middle of the night without being caught!"

"I was tired! Besides, there were probably times you snuck in to the house that I didn't notice. I don't notice everything, every time!"

"But mom, he was in your bed" Cheyenne pointed out "next to you" 'and he held me all night too' Reba added to that last statement in her head

"Did you two..." Kyra asked a question that was in everyone's mind, but no one dared asking

"No!!"

"Phew..." everyone sighed.

"What's that for?" Reba asked.

"Well, if you did, then you just committed adultery, They're still married you know"

"I know, that's why I kept him away from me"

"Mom, I told you before, and please let me tell you again, you can't get back together with dad" Cheyenne surprised her own mom

"Why not?" Reba was curious

"Our life are doing so well, and we like Barbra Jean, if you two get together it'll ruin everything" Van decided this should be a good time to go play with Elizabeth.

"Dad didn't love Barbra Jean" Kyra finally said it. Reba and Cheyenne turned to look at her.

"Come on, I lived with them, I heard all the fights, and BJ told me almost everything. All the fights they had were always about mom. I could see this coming for a long time now." Cheyenne looked at Reba as if she did something wrong.

"It wasn't mom's fault, dad always loves mom." Kyra told Cheyenne. "BJ saw it, dad didn't know it, or he knew it but didn't want to admit that he still loves mom. And mom, clearly you're ignorant and naive. You never suspected a thing?"

Reba wanted to say something snappy but she just lost her ability to speak. Brock still loved her? Really?

"Are you guys talking about mom and dad?" Jake heard part of the conversation and decided to join in.

"Jake!" Kyra tried to scare him away

"Com' on, I'm 13, and what happened between mom and dad effected me too!"

"Do you know something?" Cheyenne asked.

"Of course, my first clue was that Dad was never in BJ's room. Second, when we went to the water park, and a lady almost lost her bikini top in front of us, dad didn't see it, he was too busy staring at mom and mumbling about some guy hitting on mom like 20 feet away. And I'm sure dad was after mom when he literally ran after her"

Reba was in a semi shocked state, who knew Jake could be that observant.

"And you didn't tell mom?" Kyra asked

"Well, mom was trying so hard to hide the fact that BJ and dad had a fight, so I didn't want to ruin her hard work" Jake grinned.

"Now that mom knows that Dad still loves her, are they going back together?" Jake asked everyone.

Reba was even more shocked, she couldn't believe when BJ told her that Brock still loved her, she thought BJ spoke out of jealousy, but even her own kids noticed that too? Every one did but her.

"Hello everyone" Brock looked around and could tell everyone was tense, especially Reba.

"Hi Dad" Kyra and Cheyenne said hi to their father, they both looked at him with disbelief. What did Reba tell them?

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Are you leaving Barbra Jean?" Cheyenne asked.

"Yes, we decided that's what we both want" Brock stated firmly

"Are you getting back together with mom?" Kyra wanted to know

He looked at Reba who sat on the couch, burying her face in her hands. She hadn't said a word for a long time since Kyra said he still loved her.

"That's something your mother and I have yet to decide"


	9. Chapter 9

-- 09 --

The kids were looking at each other when their parent's eyes met.

"I got band practice" Kyra made an excuse to leave

"But you just came back" Reba didn't want her to leave

"If I want to be a star, I need a lot of practice mom" she rushed out the door and rushed back in for her guitar.

"I got to take Elizabeth back for her bed time story" Cheyenne wanted to leave too

"I'm ready to go" Van scooped up Elizabeth, who's still eating half a cookies and have a cup of milk in her hand. He quickly grabbed her stuff and rushed out the front door.

"I'm gonna go help Cheyenne read" Jake quickly followed them. Only Brock and Reba were left in the house.

"Reba"

"I got laundry to put away" Reba made an excuse to leave too. He grabbed her hand to stop her from leaving, and pulled her back down the couch. She sat down next to him.

"So?" Brock broke the silence, still held her hand. Her hand was cold, so he rubbed it gently to improve blood circulation.

"So what?" Reba was trying to avoid this conversation.

"Have you thought about it?"

"About what?"  
Brock laughed at her reaction. A few days ago when he answered her the same way, he got smacked on the back of his head. But of course he didn't want to smack her on the back of her head, if he could, he would kiss her right now.

"About us, silly!"

"There's no 'US', Brock, at least not until your divorce is final"

"But..."

"No but, one thing I always fear, is to be 'the other woman', please don't put me in that spot." Reba pulled her hand back from him, this time he let go.

"You're right, I'm sorry. I didn't think of that"

"Brock" Reba packed up the courage to ask him again one more time "Do you still have feelings for me?"

"I don't know. I guess I still do. Everyone seems to see it"

"YOU DON'T KNOW?" Reba stood up in anger "You are divorcing Barbra Jean when you don't even know what you want?"

"I know I want to divorce BJ. But my feelings toward you, are something I need to figure out. You told me not to say it unless I mean it. I just need time to find out, if I feel what I feel."

"Alright, fair enough. Talk to me again when you know that you feel what you feel" Reba grabbed her laundry basket and walked toward the stairs

"Do you still have feelings for me Reba?" he asked her back

"I don't know. There, we're even!"

Two months before the divorce was final, Reba had been avoiding Brock a lot, but BJ and Brock had grown closer as friends. Barbra Jean joked that if she knew Brock and her would become even closer, they could have divorced 3 years ago.

"We got the documents in the mail today" BJ brought in the news. BJ watched as Reba gave Henry a cookie before he ran out side and played. Reba thought to herself, that if Brock didn't take her key by mistake that night, he and BJ could still be married.

"I don't know if I should said 'I'm sorry' or 'congratulations'" said Reba

"Now Brock is finally free to love and be loved again" BJ said looking for Reba's reaction

"Good for him" her voiced sounded very cold, showing no excitement

"Aren't you excited?" BJ questioned,

"Should I be?" Reba questioned back,

"C'mon Reba, you two were meant for each other"

"Didn't you notice that your relationship with Brock got better since you filed for the divorce? Maybe he wasn't meant to be married to anyone after all" Reba observed

"Yeah, but Brock doesn't love me, he loves you"

"And how can you be so sure?"

"If he doesn't love you, would he keep coming back after how many times you chased him away?"

"He came to see the kids"

"Kids? who? Cheyenne doesn't live here anymore, Kyra is hardly home when he drops by"

"Ok then, he came to see his kid, Jake"

"Uh huh, the kid. He just had to come to see "his baby", but it wasn't Jake. He saw Jake every day at his soccer practice"

"Oh shut up" Reba' became angry when she realized she was losing the argument

"He loves you Reba"

"Well, shouldn't he be the one who tells me that himself?"

Barbra Jean was about to say something but the door bell rang, she answered the door and returned to the kitchen with a bouquet of red roses.

"I wonder who sent this" BJ said teasingly "I'm single" BJ read the card aloud. Reba took the flowers from the blond and started to blush "Red Roses, how sweet" BJ commented "That should shout out 'I love you' loud enough".

Then the kitchen door swung open, Brock stood there with a bouquet of gladiolus, Reba's favorite flower.

"Two bouquet of flowers in one day?" Reba was surprised

"What?" Brock was puzzled. Barbra Jean grabbed the roses back from Reba and read the card again

"I'm single. Love, Jack Morgan"

"WHAT?" Both Reba and Brock shouted out at the same time. Reba took the roses from BJ and read the card herself. The doorbell rang, every one walked in the living room when Barbra Jean rushed to answer the door.

"Jack!" Reba called his name in disbelief

"Hi sweetheart, I missed you so bad" he marched right past BJ and pulled Reba in for the kiss he longed for. Brock almost dropped the gladiolus.

"Hey buddy, before you kiss someone, can you at lease see if she' taken?" Brock pulled her away from Jack

"You're married?" Jack startled

"No I'm still single" Reba mindlessly answered,

Jack continued, "I'm single now, my divorce was final just last year, I couldn't wait to come back in town to see you" Jack began to pull her close for another kiss, but Brock got a hold of her.

"So am I" said Brock wrapped his arm around Reba's shoulder

"What do you mean?"

"Brock and I are divorced," Barbra Jean told the hunky Doctor

"I'm sorry, but what's that got to do with Reba?"

"Brock's asking her out" Barbra Jean explained, "She hadn't answered 'yes' yet thought"  
Brock gave BJ a dirty look as if to say 'why did you tell him that?'

Jack smiled, "So, she's still available."

"I'm available" BJ made a hint

"Red roses, you just play it safe, buddy" Brock took the roses from Reba and gave her his bouquet instead "Gladiolus is Reba's all-time favorite" Brock bragged on the information he knew.

"Red roses are my favorite" BJ told everyone, so Brock gave her Dr. Hunky's roses. Reba stood there. She hadn't said a word for a long time, but no one seemed to notice.

"Anyway, I came here to get you. Now that I'm single, can we see each other again?" Jack pulled Reba closer and gave her a kiss.

"Sorry buddy, she's with me now" Brock pulled her back and kissed her too!

Reba fainted...


	10. Chapter 10

-- 10 --

"How is she doing?" Barbra Jean asked the doctor as he came out of Reba's room

"She's doing fine now, had she been under stress lately?"

"Well... I guess" Brock felt guilty that he might have been the cause.

"Who here is a relative?" The Doctor asked

"I'm her best friend" BJ stated

"I'm her Husband" Brock said

"Ex-Husband" Jack corrected

"And you are?" The doctor asked Jack

"I'm her boyfriend"

"Ex-Boyfriend" now Brock corrected him

"We haven't broke up"

"You were still married when you went out with her, and she broke up with you when she found out" oh yeah...

The Doctor exchanged the look between the two of them while look into his file.

"I'm her ex-husband's ex-wife" BJ wanted to be related with Reba somehow. "And I'm also her current best friend" BJ told the doctor again

"Alright, in her file, Mr. Hart is her contact person, so I guess it's you" He turned to Brock who smiled with victory "Her blood pressure was very high, you should make sure she's relax, don't make her stressed."

"Can we see her now?" Jack wanted to see Reba, he hadn't seen her for almost two years now and he really missed her.

"Sure" Barbra Jean ran in first followed by Jack, but Brock still had to talk to the doctor about her condition.

"How are you feeling?" Jack stood on one side while BJ stood in the other.

"I'm still alive, so I'm doing fine, I guess" Reba answered him with a smile. She was looking around to see if someone else came to see her too. The door swing open and Brock walked in. BJ noticed on the monitor that Reba's heart beat a little faster, but Brock and Jack were staring each other down.

"Doctor said you can go home when your done with that I V bag."

Brock walked over to where BJ was and he held her hand. BJ walked over to Dr Hunky's side and took Reba's hand from him. Jack could tell Barbra Jean wanted him out of the picture.

"OK Thanks" Reba closed her eyes, she couldn't believe what happened to her. Few months ago she had no one, but today, two guys that she really liked told her at the same time that they were now available. Jack kissed her. And Brock... , she open her eyes to look at him, the last time they kissed, well when she was conscious, must be more than 7 years ago. And he also kissed her today. That was a little to much excitement for her to handle.

"I think I should go" Jack broke the eye contact between Reba and Brock, she turned to him and give him a smile "Can I see you later when you feel better, Reba?"

"Sure" she answered, Brock gave her a disapproving look. BJ also gave Reba an 'I'd spank you if I could' look. Clearly, Barbra Jean took Brock's side. Jack knew he had to fight for her. He wanted her for a long time, and he wouldn't want to lose her now. "And thank you again for the roses"

"You deserved them" Jack blew her a kiss leaving the room, Reba returned one back to him. Brock almost turned green.

"Oh looks like Jack forgot his jacket, I'll bring it to him" BJ grabbed the jacket from the chair and ran out of the room

"Barbra Jean that was..." she left before Reba could say "Brock's jacket" Brock laughed, of course BJ knew it was his jacket, she's the one who bought it for him. But looked like she want them to be alone.

Reba just realized that he still held her hand.

"So?" Brock asked. Again with the 'so' and 'so what' Brock thought.

"So what?" Reba replied. Yep, Brock knew she would say that.

"Oh yeah, thank you for the flowers." Reba thanked him with a smile

"I hope you like them" Brock couldn't take his eyes off that smile, he hadn't see her smiled like that for a long time, at least not to him anyway

"I love them" Gladiolus didn't shout out 'I love you' as loud as the red roses would, but they shouted out 'I care' loud enough to warm her heart.

"Are you going out with him?" Brock asked, he would have had his fingers crossed if he hadn't held Reba's hand with both his hands. So he crossed his toes instead.

"If he ask, why shouldn't I go?" Reba asked

Note to self, toe crossing didn't work! "But what about us, Reba?"

"Yeah, what about us?" she turned around with the same question but meant it in a very different way.

"You're not going out with me?" Brock frowned

"Have you even asked, rather than just assume?" oh yeah, he hadn't had a chance to ask her out.

Barbra Jean walked in "silly me, it wasn't his jacket" then she thought she might come back too soon "I'll ask him again just in case he change his mind" and left. Reba laughed at BJ's silliness.

"So if I asked..."

"I don't see why not"

"And you wouldn't go out with him?"

"I didn't say that" if her plan was trying to see if he'd be jealous, it was working.

"But why would you go out with him if you're going out with me?"

"OK then I'll go out with him and not going out with you"

"Reba..."

"Both of you are as bad as one another when it comes to leaving me. Now I just want to see who'll be the first one to leave"


	11. Chapter 11

-- 11 --

Jack brought her back to the house after they went out for another date, he gave her a good night kiss, but he could tell, it wasn't the same. She used to be more passionate.

"Reba?" he called as she unlocked the door

"Yea Brock?" oh dear Lord! Reba couldn't believe what she had just called him. Her eyes were wide open as she starred at the doorknob.

"Did you just call me 'Brock'?" and bad timing too, right after they kissed!

"Did I?" she needed an excuse fast, nope, couldn't come up with anything. "Noooo" she made BJ's famous lying face. Jack sighed.

"Do you love him Reba?"

"I don't know, you are a marriage counselor, can't you tell these sort of things?" Reba sat down on the chair in front of the house, Jack sat next to her.

"Maybe I just didn't want to know" He confessed

"What do you mean?"

"I just don't want to lose you, so I have been ignoring the fact that you still love him"

"It's just Brock and I, we had 20 odd years of history together"

"I know, it's hard to forget, but if your willing to forget, I can help"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, if you think I have a chance against him, I'll fight for you"

"Why would you feel threatened by him? You're much hotter than he is" Reba laughed

"It wasn't his physical attributes, Reba; it was emotional bond that I feel threatened by". Reba looked the ground in front of her "But if you willing to give me chance, I'll try my best to make you forget about him, no matter how long it might take"

"Oh Jack" Reba kissed him

Reba came back to the house, Barbra Jean was waiting for her.

"Reba, how can you kiss him?"

"Why can't I?"

"How's Brock gonna feel?"

"He didn't care about my feeling, why should I care about his?"

"Why would you say that?"

"Ever since I came back from the hospital, he never asked me out. He said he would, but he never did, you don't expect me to wait for him forever when I have someone else who cares about me do you?"

"But Brock loves you"

"Just like when he said he loved you I guess. He told you, but he never showed you. And you know what Barbra jean, I asked him twice if he still had feelings for me, and his answer was 'I don't know'. There! How's that!"

"Jack left you before and he'd do it again"

"So did Brock"

"But Brock came back"

"So did Jack"

"But..."

"No more buts, Barbra Jean" Reba sighed, "Jack proposed to me tonight"

Barbra Jean told Brock the news the next day.

"HE WHAT?" Brock stammered.

"He proposed! And you didn't even have enough courage to ask her out for a date, you...mo-ron" Barbra Jean yelled at Brock

"What did she say?"

"She say she'll think about it and give him the answer tonight" Brock had to sit down. "You better do something fast if you don't want to lose her Brock. We divorced so you could get back together with her, not for you to sit here like a loser seeing the woman you love walk down the aisle with someone else" Brock really didn't know what to say so Barbra Jean smacked him on the back of his head. "You mo-ron!"

"Ouch, is this an ex-wife thing or what?"

"You better get your butt to her house now and tell her you love her!"

By the time Brock got to her house, Reba had already left with Jack. He sat there waiting for her. He thought about the memory of twenty odd years together. He loved her, he really did. But was it too late now? The front door open and Reba walked in to see Brock in her living room.

"Hi Brock" she greeted

"Hi Reba, you look beautiful tonight" Brock complimented

"Thank you"

"BJ told me Jack proposed to you"

"Yes he did" Reba waited to see his reaction, Brock just looked at his finger nails

"And what was your answer?"

"What do you think I should say?" Reba asked for his opinion

"I think you should say yes"


	12. End

-- 12 --

Did Brock just say 'I think you should say yes'? Was that right?

"What did you just say?" Reba had to hear it one more time to be sure

"I think you should marry him" Brock confirmed his statement. Maybe BJ was right; sometimes you just have to let yourself get hurt to let the one you love be happy.

"And why's that?" Reba could feel a lump in her throat, she nearly broke down, but she still held on to her last strength

"He loves you, he'll make you happy" Brock answered without looking at her

"What about you?" she asked, trying to hold her tears

"I'm not good enough for you"

"Isn't that so?" she couldn't hang on anymore "I didn't ask if you're good enough for me, I ask if you love me"

"Would that make a difference?" Reba walked to him continuously hitting his chest while bursting in tears. Brock stopped her by holding on to her hands.

"Of course it does you mo-ron, I turned down a proposal from Terri 30 years ago to marry you, and you left me 20 years later. And now I turned down another proposal just to find out that you didn't even want to fight for me? You jerk, you mo-ron, you..." Brock pulled her into a hug.

"Who cares if you're not good enough for me, all I want is for you to love me" Reba cried on his shoulder.

"I do, but I want you to be happy. I want you to be with someone who deserves you, very much"

"But I don't love, Jack. I like him, but I don't love him, like the way I love you, mo-ron" she hit him again "why can't you understand. I just want you to fight for me, I just want to feel loved and protected. Why can't you see I want you to be that person who loves me and is willing to do everything in his power to keep me" Brock hugged her even tighter.

"I love you Reba, from the moment that I knew I held you in my arms all night, I couldn't get rid of the feeing how wonderful we were together. I think I just didn't want to find out that it wasn't BJ I held in my arms. I had a dream that I got to be with you again, it was such a beautiful dream and I didn't want to wake up. When I found out it wasn't a dream, you wouldn't believe how happy I was. I tried to talk to you so many times after we returned, but you avoided me, until the day the divorce papers finally came in, that jerk, I mean Jack came back to your life. You looked happy again, I like to see your smile, but you hardly do it when I am around. So, I thought maybe I wasn't good enough for you. Do you realize how hurtful it was for me to suggest you should marry Jack? It was like a knife stabbing me a million times, but I just don't think I deserve you" Reba put her fingers on his lips to him to stop talking.

"Can you say that again and just stop at how much you love me?"

"I love you Reba, I really do and more than anything in this world, so the answer to your question before was yes, I still have feelings for you and always will have"

He wiped the tears away with his thumb, Reba gave him a smile. "That's all I wanted to hear!" and she pulled him closer for a kiss that she's wanted to happen since he teased her that night. "And for your information, it wasn't Jack that made me happy, it was the bouquet of gladiolus that made me smile" she put her arms around his neck and held on to him tight "And I hardly smile around you because you keep disappointing me by not asking me out! I was waiting for that"

"I thought you didn't want me"

"Why didn't you ask, rather than just assume?"

"You're right, I should have asked" Brock sat on the couch and pulled her down to sit on his lap, he held her tight afraid if he let go, she would disappear. Reba rested her head on his shoulder. He kissed her gently on her forehead. He got her now, and he would never let her go again.

"So you said no to Jack?" Brock needed to confirm. He never thought he could be happier.

"Uh huh" Reba played with his shirt collar.

"I'm going to assume again that if I propose, you'll say yes"

"This time, it's a good assumption" Reba gave him the smile that made him fell in love with her the first time he saw it 30 years ago. "But I still want you to ask"

"Reba, will you marry me and make me the happiest man alive, again?"

"Of course I will!" Still on his lap, she pulled his head down to accept her kiss. "And you better not leave me again 20 years from now".

Brock laughed, "I won't make the same mistake again, now that I got my second chance" He kissed her until they were both short of breath. They had 7 years of kissing to make up.

"So shall we finish off what we started?" he referring to that night, that seemed like a dream.

"I've been waiting to say 'yes' to this question since the last time you asked"

He scooped her up, and carried her toward her bedroom. This time they'll wake up in each other's arms again, but not because he got a wrong key that open a wrong door which lead to a wrong room into a wrong bed, but because it was meant to be. They were meant to be together, and tonight every thing would be just right.

-- The end --

I hope you enjoy this story as much as I enjoy writing it. Please tell me what you think. All comments are appreciated.


End file.
